Affairs
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Affairs are funny little things. I am sure no one goes out of their way to have one, well I certainly never did. ONESHOT Kai/Oc/Tala


_a/n OC character alert! This is a one shot, the girl telling the story is called Ella but her name isn't mentioned until the very end. I hope you enjoy this one._

Affairs are funny little things. I am sure no one goes out of their way to have one, well I certainly never did but that was exactly what I found myself staring down the barrel of last Saturday night. If I'm honest it wasn't really that much of a shock but before you condemn me to being a worthless little boyfriend stealing hussy let me tell you the story.

Four years ago now I walked away from an unhealthy relationship and to get my own back I went and jumped into bed with the first willing man. This happened to be my childhood friend Kai. We had known each other since grade one but had lost touch when his family moved away. Then suddenly, there he was in front of me. Offering everything I had never had before, security, stability and trust. At the time, what he offered was everything I needed and there were no rules being broken. The old saying 'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else' didn't ring true with me no matter how much I wanted it to be. I found myself in a relationship that was getting serious fast but I was still in love with someone else, Tala. So I did the only logical thing I could, I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction which just so happened to be into the arms of my ex. We toughed it out for another six months and then we finally called it quits and I walked away from Tala for good. This time running from Tala I collided straight back into Kai with the power of a freight train. I can remember apologising for treating him like crap and he said that I had nothing to be sorry for. I kissed him then, outside in the dark pressed up against his car. I have no idea how long we were there like that but after several weeks I ran again. Using the excuse of work, I didn't want to be but I was still in love with Tala, didn't matter how much I fought it. After a few months Kai and I started a tentative friendship yet again, quiet nights drinking at my place and talking till all hours of the morning. Always completely innocent and Kai always went home. Then on my next trip home from work several months later le told me he had a girlfriend. "You do, do you? That's great! Tell me about her." I put on a bright smile and cheery voice as I did my best to ignore my pounding heart and the stabbing feeling of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Emily the redheaded American was now in the middle of a non-existent equation. Time passed and life continued until one day I was on my way back to work, an eleven hour drive away. I got a text from Kai asking if I ever thought about us back when we were together. He said he remembered everything, every time, every touch and sigh. This was nearly two years ago now and in a way I guess that was his way of planting the seed that began to wriggle and squirm and grow. Still we continued as friends, sure now there was innuendo, sideways glances and heightened awareness of the other person's presences. We would have lunch together when I was home then one trip home I had car trouble. I had my car in the shop getting a service and was on my way home when it started playing up. Kai was a part time mechanic so I thought I would get him to have a look so sent him a text to ask him. I was only a few minutes away from his house, the one he now lived in with Emily. That was the first and only time I ever met her, she instantly disliked and distrusted me though she didn't know me and I had never done anything to jeopardise her relationship with Kai. I found out later that that night they had had a fight over me and Kai had told her that we used to be together. Again things continued as they had been for another twelve months, then the really flirty texts started, suggesting things that hadn't been a part of our relationship for a long time. We started seeing each other in secret still as friends nothing more but I began to feel guilty, I knew that he wasn't telling Emily that he was spending time with me. Granted she made it very hard on Kai. If I sent him a text she would sulk and strop about and not talk to him for days. I remember feeling guilty knowing that I was causing him to be dishonest in his relationship but on the other hand I didn't want to stop spending time with him. I knew that we couldn't be together and I was happy with friends because it meant he was in my life, I would have Kai any way I could get him. Then we had 'the conversation' and he told me he cared about me. The guilt from that one made me feel physically ill. I left for work the following day. Three months later I returned but I didn't see Kai, the guilt kept me away, he didn't even know that I was home. He sent me a text the day I had left to see if I was coming home. I lied and said that I didn't have the money and I would be staying at work until Christmas. Then it was Christmas and I was home and he knew I was here. Kai told me that he was going to come out and have drinks with me and catch up. I sent a message back asking how he had managed that, I knew how Emily felt about me. Kai had been at home one day whinging that he was bored, Emily had told him that he should text me and see if I wanted to have drinks. Emily knew that I was only home in the school holidays and this was the middle of the term. He said as much but told her that he would hold her to it. As always I came home and he came out for drinks. We were in the middle of a heat wave and I was wearing a backless dress to try to ward off the heat, I had stood to go and get another drink but Kai stood and blocked my way, my heart instantly began pounding in my chest. He leaned down and kissed me. When he let go I looked up into his eyes, he was staring straight back, looking into my eyes so intently, we hadn't been this close to one another for years mainly because I knew that this would happen. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I could feel my pulse in my throat, I took his hand and placed it over my heart. 'This shouldn't be happening' we still hadn't broken eye contact. "Then why does it feel so right?" Then Kai kissed me again and the rest as they say is history. Since then the two of us grabbing any chance we have to be together and the funny thing is I no longer feel guilty, I feel nothing towards Emily and every day I pack him off home knowing that she will be there and strangely I'm fine with it, I feel no jealousy or guilt, just the worry that I may have ruined a relationship with a friend. That's what scares me the most, not what has happened but what is to come…

Now you have heard the whole story you may judge, don't be too harsh, love is a fickle mistress. I'm not saying this is love but it may be scarily close.

Ella.

Okay there you go. This wasn't what I was intending to post but this just came to me.

R&R

Infinite x's and o's

Theperfectoasis.


End file.
